ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roads
Archive ﻿I have archived my talk page. The archive can be found here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) The Wordmark is cool, you made that right? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh.....The first wordmark was too small. BTW I thought of making WikiFauna like WikiArachnichimps or WikiEctonurites and so...on. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 15:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) No apology needed. I am not the ultimate kris but I can see why it would be confusing. _ _ _ _ _ Picture Logo Thanks I've been trying to get around to that.You are a really big help. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Dunno but ill check up on that i really dont know how but ill check up on that. its also hard to find out if they are sockpuppeting or whatever if they are doing it from other computers which is possible for him or her to do. but i know they are the same person. they may be that kind of type that likes to mess with wikis or just that kind that really doesnt care about what he does and he keeps forgeting his password. i can tell the wiki josh accounts are the same and the ICE ceberus user is the same person like ultimate kris and the other guy Ultimate alien 20:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kraven I asked Binkatong to do art for me once, and she said requests were closed. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 19:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't Please don't tell him the art work is bad. He can't help he doesn't know how to make certain pics. Also, please don't go around telling people I'm good with art. I don't wanna start an art service. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I get some mundos (unpixeled pictures) and morph together/customize them. Though, it's hard to explain how I morph them together/customize them. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 13:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Another Omnitrix Is it okay if i borrow the attacks Albedo, Evils Gwen and Kevin made on Picisss, Petropia and Applixia, on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien's Legacy of Evil? Larry1996 13:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay Then can i borrow Pisciss' destruction on Legacy of Evil, with Magister Pyke killed? Larry1996 14:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) F S Yeah sure for the featured series User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 21:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Multi-Trixes I think the series kinda takes place after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, because Charmcaster was trapped in the Ledger Domain and is now a good guy, Aggregor was still alive and Pisciss wasn't really destroyed. Larry1996 05:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Second half of the answer The other half of the answer to your question is this: it helps to take notes. If they "return to the scene of the crime", you can recognize what they are doing by looking at those notes, no matter if they show up under different IP addresses and/or accounts. In my experience, the people that want to cause problems have specific behaviors that they repeat and it doesn't take long to see a pattern. Some of the patterns I've seen include referencing a specific TV show or phrase several times, such as That's So Raven, and new users/IP addresses going to the same pages that someone edited very recently (usually in just a day or two). Notes will definitely help if you're dealing with a lot of vandals, but remember that those notes are a precaution to help identify problems, not to build an enemies list or to become distrustful and suspicious of the people to come to this wiki. Be objective and impartial because some of the people that cause problems want to see you get upset by what they do. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Total Please sign up for another Total Alien Island slot. You don't have to, but you should. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 12:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I see you're getting closer and closer to you season finale movie. I'd like to congratulate you for making it to Season 3. Keep up the good work. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 13:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. It is very creative. And also comedic at times. Remember: The amount of success can determine how many seasons there will be. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 13:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I know. And it's okay you sent the message a little later. Just remember: I'm always here if you need help with something. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 18:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Since I wasn't able to make Ghostgrade, I borrowed one from a friend and changed it a little to fit your description. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 19:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I do have one question though; Who is the main antagonist of BTMT? Every serieshas the main antagonist and BTMT hasn't really confirmed the main villian. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 19:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) WikiJosh Ban him for a year and prevent account creation User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:WikiJosh Yep only that User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Art Requests I need time to work on my own series. I deleted it to give me more time. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's Ghostgrade (I made him similar to UA Upgrade with AF Ghostfreak). [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 21:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I just kinda thought it would be weird if I made him look like Original Upgrade. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) More Scraps I got somemore scrapped idea and I thought you might wanna use them. So I'll post them here if you wanna see them. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 17:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And yes, Fich (a play on Fish) is a Pisscus Vollan. He has cyborg replacements after he got nearly half of his body blown off. Although, the suit does supply him with water, he could possibly die if he goes in actual water (which is kinda ironic when you think about it). [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 18:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Good. It seems you're organizing BTMT very well. And I can already tell the BTMT movie involves the nanoships/Eon/both. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 20:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Idk, I just thought they would be involved. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and idk means I don't know. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sono Adventures and Break 1.I do not want random people to edit it because it takes forever to fix and I am taking a break from this wiki. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Fanfilm!! Have you ever considered making a Ben 10 fanfilm? I believe It could work. Re: Herc the Merc. Thanks! I actually plan to keep this running for a while, probably up into a season three or so. P.S. Rockoustic isn't supposed to be all powerful. That's Ultimate Rockoustic's job. Re:Simien 10 Thanks for what you said on Simien 10, and I think I am not going to do The Battle of the Omnitrixes thing. Omernoy121 11:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I am not the ultimate kris!!!! Hey I'm THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION and lately I've been seeing references of me beeing the ultimate kris. Lets get one thing straight, I'm not. I apologize if I disrespected or angered anyone. Just putting it to an end. Remember Darkseid? He can be the main antagonist of season 3 of Ben 10: Multi Trixes. Larry1996 23:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations Roads. Looks like you're entering Season 3. So congrats. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Wanna check out the Wiki's new chat (Link: http://xat.com/Ben10FanFictionWiki)? [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 00:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 and questions Is Gwen and Max really dead? (will they be brought back to life?) Congrats on your arrival on Season 3 =D Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 09:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Zynon I don't want you to make Zynon's eyes white, sorry, but all of my alien characters don't have white eyes. Zynon has green eyes, and my other characters have either green, red or yellow eyes. Omernoy121 15:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Corkshot Okay. He will be in Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution ''when I get back to that series (I'm currently working on ''Ben 10: Unlimited Power) [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 17:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Icon 4 Me and Home Page Yep it is Atomix and We need to get started on the Home Page Re-Modeling a bit more. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Permission and Home Page Roads can you please ask before you use aliens? I never gave you permission to use Het. Although you may and also look at the home page. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 21:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Forgot these were donated aliens. :) also do you like the new user part of the home page? User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 21:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Badges Just a note on badge creation: please try not to reference any particular series in the badges. It's probably best to keep it focused on the actual series as to keep things fair. >w< I changed your All-Power-Trix one to something based on the Master Control, so you don't have to worry about that, but yeah. Just for future reference. ^^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem. THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION here. I meant no disrespect of course. I just saw references to me being someone else and I didn't want any problems. So is it cool? P.S. I can't sign my messages through my phone 3 questions 1. What happen to Albedo is now a semi-good guy in the BTMT Movie Thingy? 2. Can you make Frightwig leaving Thumbskull and Acid Breath by leaving them in prison double crossing them, and recruit Buzz, Hammer and Surgeon to join her roster of the Nuevo Circus Freaks in season 3 of Ben 10: Multi Trixes, since you said they were aliens? 3. Can you add Kevin apoligizing to Gwen for leaving the team, while Gwen forgives him, and they kiss in the end? Larry1996 01:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Please, look at the message. Larry1996 01:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion With all that behind us, I've been meaning to ask something. A close family relative is creating a Ben 10 series. He asked me if Benfinity was good title for Ben to differentiate from others such as 10,000. So, if you don't mind, what do you think of the Ben's new name? -THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION So... So when does Season 3 begin? [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your opinion. All I know so far is that the story takes place in an alternate Ben 10,000 future. He's kept the rest of the plot a secret. -THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION Final Proto Sure that is the final prototype then we will work on a Final Logo User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 00:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yep I am only doing drawn art and you have to sign up at Batking30 Art Request Also read this The Lightning Core after Credits Scene User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 00:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Dayjob and Nightshift ...opps. >w>; Darn it. I'm rather notorious for forgetting to put the Omnitrix symbol on my aliens. Originally I planned for it to be on Nightshift's stomach, but now that I think about it, I should maybe put it on their side where the bodies meet so it's always accessible. Thanks for pointing that out for me. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Holograms I made this Blocked hologram for BTMT, so it's here if you want it. If you want more holograms, let me know. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 21:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Eternal Forms Hey there Roads, if it isn't too much trouble I was wondering if I could get your opinion on the first part of Absolute Prison so far. You're really good with dialogue format, so I figured that if anyone could give me some good advice, it would be you. :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, actually, I made it in present tense because that's how TV scripts are written in the professional world, and I'm training myself for that when I grow up. :/ So I'm going to change it back for that reason, but thank you for the effort anyway. ^w^ Also, the "to be continued" versus "to be completed" distinction is something that never occurred to me but makes a lot of sense, thanks a ton! :D --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I had to I didnt really like em that much and I thought that I had to many aliens.Thanx for deleting bones can u do the same to the ultimate version? Those "Candidates for Deletion" I recreated the Ben 10: Alien Force episode list, and i know you think it belongs to the canon wiki, along with Single-Handed, If All Else Fails, Busy Box and Vendetta, but does it look like Starro from DC Comics in these episodes belong in the canon wiki?, that was based on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and no, the Starro saga with James Earl Ray and Faceless Hunter in it didn't belong in the canon wiki either. It's time you stop turning things everyone keeps on creating into Candidates for Deletion. Larry1996 05:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) You are forgiven. Larry1996 16:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Leaderboard Yeah, I don't really care about leaderboard scores anymore. XD As long as I'm high enough up there not to be embarrassed in comparison to my mod status, meaning top 10, I'm good. And yeah, I don't think anyone's ever going to get that unless they're crazy addicted to this site. I mean, I'm pretty proud of a 63 day streak, but 365? Not likely. x3 (Also, we should probably change the picture on that badge. Although that can probably wait a while until there's something new in the canon series to base it on, we have almost a year before it even becomes plausible that someone might get it. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe you have 84 badges! Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 00:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you like it. It was hard. Icon It's me with a gryphon aura. You know, all symbolic and stuff. XDDDD It's probably one of my favorite art pieces that I've done. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Stuff The image was supposed to parody the original Omnitrix to keep it from blending with the background. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 02:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Batking30 deleted his Antitrix for unknown reasons. Infinite Forms I don't mind. I'm trying to stick to my own aliens with the Ultimate Forms. TF - Supreme in every way 19:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) A Couple Messages #Alien arsenal is unnescessary. #Can you give me a link to Ben 10 Fan Fiction 2? Thanks. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 22:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Answers to Answers Well, on the Alien arsenal, it says contact Roads if you think this is unnescessary, which I did. And I don't need a link anymore, I already found it. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 20:08, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Answers #My icon is Eli Lilly. #Ultimateheration is what I give, and Hero's Ultimall was a thing from another wiki that I'm banned on. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 23:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Jisu! I rarly do anything here besides make two aliens that anyone can use. they are Pyrovian, and Aquatle. I really don't have any stories. Infact, you can actally use those. See you back home[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) You know, since you are an admin and all, do you think it's ok to make a Ways to Annoy here? It will be cool to have 50 Ways to Annoy Ben, or others. Think of all the possibilities, and remember, it's my idea![[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 02:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you a member? I'm a constant visitor to Ben 10 wiki planet and I saw the words "edited by Roads". Are you, by any chance, a member? - THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION Re: Infinite Alien X Here ya go. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Two Week Rule Wierdo Guy made a rule about only giving a user two weeks to start his or her series or other people can take it. I say we take that rule out. Its not fair in any way. Ultimate alien 00:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Moderator Did you make me a moderator or something? I figured out I could ban you if I wanted to. Also, why does my picture on the Top Users have a picture of Azmuth on it? Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 01:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I remade it. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 21:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, wow! you got A Lot 'of badges, and you're #1 on the Wiki, what an impressive achievement. And Ben 10: Multi Trixes is still going. You are one heck of a writer. Json1233 01:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Paperboy You donated the alien to me in this blog. And Ultimate Paperboy was made for BTUP, but you can use him if you want. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy]] (talk) 01:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) hes at it again i just saw josh on b 10 wiki putting pictures of ultimate heatblast this time hes mega josh B.R.A.W.L. or something like that Ultimate alien 03:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Fan Fiction 2 When will you transfer the articles on Ben 10 Fan Fiction 2 to this wiki? Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 00:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Paparo Okay. And may I borrow Paparo since he was the sample for Paperboy and the next episode will be about the sample escaping the Omnitrix? Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lego LMN and Paperboy Sorry for being late, I had to know something before I upload all of the pictures, so here are your lego aliens: This is LMN: Here is paperboy: If you want me to change something, leave me a message.Omernoy121 13:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay. but it's not the real Paparo; it's a genetic copy. And thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah yes im aware of that. im gonna try to "fill in the spaces between that" all of the stuff mad did is cannon only that they skipped over a couple other parts and i thanked Survive fan for it. this whole Ben 10 Franklin thing is sorta wearing me out :/ My Shows The reason why I ended TJ 10 was because I couldn't remeber all the aliens and it was pretty lame The reason I started TJ 10 was because I wanted to make a sow about me having the Omnitrix and to kepp me from rushing Ultimate Adventure. So Instead I made NRG Show where all my Ben 10 toys (And my other toys that I use for other aliens) could star and I wouldn't forget! P.S. Ultimate Punisher might (I said might!) be having a Ultimate form called Infinate Punisher! - Len Vennyson 13:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Crossover That would be fine with me. :) The only thing is that I'm not entirely sure what all of Kate's forms are yet. Batking and I really should get to discussing that. XD --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I didn't remove Ultimate Paperboy. I just made a separate page for him. Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes. And out of curiousity, when will you start "''Save Petropia!"? 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 00:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The Mastro's Death Dwayne McDuffie died this morning. I don't know why, but sadly he's dead. In case you don't know who he is, he wrote for Ben 10. 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 01:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) he died because a surgean messed up and killed him Ultimate alien 01:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) hey due ,, hi! I have been inactive for the past months, and as an Admin I would never use profanity, so i dont know what you are talking about..............if you could show me or give me proof Ill be glad to clarify anything....see you later!Smallvilleantonio 18:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) hey dude if you are talking about the word that says sh........ ,I'm sorry for that, didnt notice when I put it.Smallvilleantonio 20:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) oh sorry sorry im still gonna use it i deleted it on accident im gonna add all of the powers soon Ultimate alien 20:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The Masto Ben 10 has numerous writers and producers. Though, things won't be the same without McDuffie. 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 21:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Owner of the Wiki I'm afraid I am going to have to delete the "Adoption" forum. There are no technical owners, but the admins do lead together. There will be no owner, only administrators. 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 21:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And by the way, not to pressure you or anything, but may I write a couple episodes for BTMT. If not, it's fine. 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 23:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you ask me, I picture an episode where Fich and Paparo team up to steal DNA for the Omnitrix 2.0 and Ben must team up with Eunice to stop him. 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 23:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Canon There are canon episodes on this wiki - here's the full list of it [[List of Ben 10 Episodes|-->]] Should I delete it? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 13:12, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Wanted to I wanted to make it blank for some reason User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 20:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's the episode! 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 21:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry the episode wasn't accurate. And I did forget about Eunice, so I might have to edit the episode a little. 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 22:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I edited the episode. By the way, Ben and Co thought Paparo died, and Fich's little story was made up (they didn't want him to find out about Flatonians being able to regeneration using ordinary paper). 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 22:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Me? Hey I'm the CO-CREATOR of Kate Underlocke Rampage. User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 00:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I think, since it's almost March anyway and you have the most votes, Ben 10: Multi Trixes will become our featured series for March (I'm gonna go ahead and put it up, since it's only 3 days away from the end of the month). 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 14:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Hi just asking for an advice, do you think we should spruce up the Main Page and Skin with Content Team's help? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 17:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) R.I.P. By now you've probably heard that Dwayne McDuffie passed away so I decided to make a tribute. Please help me sread the word. The story will be titled: Face to Face. It's not too good but I guess it's the thought that counts. It's not posted on this wiki yet but It will be soon.- THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION hey Heavy Metal isnt working out much for me so if you want you can have him Ultimate alien 21:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello Roads. Do you wanna go on the Ben 10: Fan Fiction Wiki chat? 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 22:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I'm on the chat right now. :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 23:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) BTMT and BTUP Crossover Hi. Can I use part of the BTMT Movie Season Finale Thingy! and ''The Spookiest Finale, Part 2 ''as a partial crossover for an upcoming episode of BTUP. The episode is about Paradox showing Ben what would happen if Ben's life had tooken a different path. 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 23:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The episode will be ''Eons Ago. Vreedle Beatle and Call of the Wild will be today (or tomarrow) due to lack of episodes. Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Contest I'm doing a contest on ben10toys.net. One of the prizes for 1st place is for becoming a featured user and having their alien featured, so we're going to move the April features to May. Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Contest Ben10toys.net is one of the most popular ben 10 sites in the world (made my Atamaii). It's very popular, so I decided to do the contest to promote the wiki beyond Wikia spotlight. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:30, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Infinite Echo Echo I have a good idea for Infinite Echo Echo. His discs should be based on categories. For example, one disc should be categorized energy and should shoot radioactive soundwaves. Another coulds be categorized fire and shoot hot soundwaves. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 01:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Format Hey, do you mind if i borrow the Ben 10: Multi Trixes format for the plot section? Example: (Vilgax): Die, Tennyson! (Ben): Maybe later. For now i'll just go (transform) Cannonbolt! Making own story I am new to this wiki. I want to know if I can make my own strory, Thanx, in advance. Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover Hey, when are you going to start Ben 10: UC? when? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 09:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) nevermind.... Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 09:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Icon Very deep and symbolic artsy-fartsy Celestialsapien gryphon thingy that I did as a vent art a while ago. >w> Liked how it turned out, so I decided it would be a cool icon. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 23:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infinite Echo Echo Re: Infinite Echo Echo Great! Just remember to give me credit for giving you the idea. 11:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I'm Ultimatehero logged out. If you don't believe me, check my user page: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:68.58.141.5#Account:_Still.3F